Murder at the Academy
by The Myth Keeper
Summary: Kagome, her cousins Phoenix and Draco and the gang are of to 'The Academy of the Magically Gifted and Talented' but when mysterious murders start happening at the school it's up to Kagome and the gang to find the killer...before he gets them. READ&REVIEW!
1. Leaving Home

6:30 appeared on the alarm clock. A second passed before it began spazzing, bouncing up and down crazily singing,  
  
"Get up! Get up! Put the body in motion! Get up! Get up! Put the body in..." they voice faded away as it fell from the window, landing with a huge crash just as a woman burst through the door, "Phoenix! I can't keep buying you new alarm clocks every week!" she scolded angrily, pointing at the window. A head poked out from the sleeping bag on the bed.   
  
"I despise that song." Growled Phoenix, slowly getting out of the sleeping bag.  
  
"Honey, you hate every new song that wakes you up in the morning." Scolded her mother lightly, putting her hands on her hips. Phoenix mumbled something about alarm clocks out to get her as she rolled up her sleeping bag before stowing it with her other bags.   
  
"Mother, please, could you start breakfast? I gotta get dressed." She said distractedly, taking out her clothes. Her mother nodded knowingly, "Alright. BUT if I have to cook breakfast, YOU have to wake up your brother and Kagome." She ran down the stairs before Phoenix could yell. Grumbling, Phoenix put on her clothes, assessing herself in the mirror quickly. She ran her fingers through her mid-thigh length brown hair, tucking it slightly behind her delicately pointed ears. She wore a baggy black t-shirt that said 'You say I'm insane like it's a bad thing!' in silver letters with a pair of baggy black jeans to match. A big circular amulet hung from a chain around her neck. A colorful phoenix and dragon formed a ying yang on it, circling a dark blue stone. The phoenix on the bottom with the dragon on the top. Cerulean eyes narrowed at their reflection, shrugging, she pulled on tennis shoes before sneaking down the hall. Sniggering silently, she opened a door. Creeping up to the sleeping lump in the middle of a mattress. Smothering her giggles she crept up to the "head" of the lump. Taking a deep breath she shouted, "GET UP! GET UP! PUT YOUR BODY IN MOTION! GET UP! GET UP! PUT YOUR BODY IN MOTION! GET UP!"   
  
"Gyahhhhh!" shrieked the lump, falling off the bed. Phoenix giggled, jumping up and down as a head poked out from the sleeping bag.   
  
"PHOENIX YOU ARE DEAD!" he shrieked, trying to get up and lunge at her. He landed on the ground, causing Phoenix to crack up.   
  
"Now, now Draco dear. I'm just the messenger, Mother wants you to wake Kagome up." She bolted, racing into her room before he could try to get up. Sighing he detached himself from the sleeping bag, he opened his drawers, grabbing random clothes that looked like they might match and pulling them on. Miserably, he dragged himself to the door down the hall, labeled conveniently, 'Kagome's Room'.   
  
"Yo Kagome! Wake up! We're goin' to the boardin' school today! Ya gotta get up!" he shouted, pounding on the door. An angry curse answered.   
  
"Well, my job's done." He said cheerfully, trotting down the stairs carefully avoiding being seen by Kagome. A head poked out groggily, glaring sleepy-eyed down the stairs before returning to the room to get dressed.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
Kagome hopped down the stairs perfectly happy, her amulet swinging from her neck. Landing heavily on the landing, she settled her amulet, careful not to smudge the amethyst stone. She gazed fondly at it, tracing the designs. A Unicorn and Pegasus rearing around the amethyst stone. Abruptly, she looked up and jogged into the dining room, sitting at the table just as a plate was being set down.   
  
"Oh hello Kagome dear." Said Phoenix's mom, smiling at her.   
  
"Good morning Aunt Sierra." Replied Kagome politely, picking up a fork and digging into her breakfast, "Where's Phoenix and Draco?" she asked, taking a bite out of her pancake.   
  
"Oh they'll be down here in 3...2...1" Phoenix burst into the room, racing for the door leading outside closely followed by a furious Draco who looked ready to kill. Aunt Sierra caught both of them before they got away. They struggled, one trying to run away from the other who was trying to get a knife.   
  
"Now, now children, you will eat and then you will bring your bags down and then IF your bags are all perfect, you may continue. BUT not until then." She said in a 'do what I say or else' voice. They nodded frightened of their mother's tone. She dropped them abruptly, wiping her hands and getting two more plates. They sat down gingerly, rubbing their butts occasionally as Kagome tried to keep milk from spurting from her nose. It didn't work. Milk sprayed all over the table, conveniently missing the food. Everyone stared at Kagome's mess, white milk all over the table...and burst out laughing. Phoenix and Draco fell off their chairs causing everyone to laugh harder. A loud honking sound interrupted their happiness. Sierra immediately sobered, "Hurry! Get your things!" she cried, moving toward the front door. Phoenix, Draco and Kagome followed immediately, looking calm.   
  
"Where are your things?" she cried, turning toward them angrily. Phoenix held up a small bag.   
  
"I put a shrinking spell on all our stuff. They're in the bags." She said calmly, pointing to it. Sierra's eyes softened, she hugged each of them tightly, squeezing the air out of them.   
  
"Now, all you have to do is call me and I'll be there right away." She warned, holding them for one more second, "Now, GO." She shooed them out the door. Kagome waved right before they got on the bus. Sierra returned the wave, leaning against the doorframe. The bus gave a blast of smoke before chugging off into the distance. Sierra wiped a tear from her eye, sighing she turned back into the entryway. Walking down the hall she disappeared into the kitchen as Kagome was introducing them to the people near them...guess whooo! 


	2. Meeting On The Bus

Chapter 2

"Hi. I'm Kagome." Said Kagome brightly, holding out a hand.

"Name's Sango." Replied a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail, shaking the offered hand, "This is Miroku, he's the worst pervert on earth." The latter was whispered.

"Oh but my eyes are only for you Sango." He cried. Sango rolled her eyes, "And that's Inuyasha, he's a half-demon."

"Feh." Muttered the silver-haired boy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who are your friends?" asked Sango suddenly looking behind her at Phoenix.

"Oh, this is Phoenix. She and her twin Draco are my cousins." Said Kagome cheerfully. Phoenix glanced at them quickly before returning to her book. Kagome frowned, "Phoenix, you should be nicer to people." She scolded. THAT made Phoenix look up, her cerulean eyes flashing, "Don't tell me what to do. I've had to deal with that a little too much. Anyway, why? There's really no point. I mean, we're probably not going to see each other after the bus ride." She said in a monotone. A guy turned to her, "Phoenix, I saw the dorm room schedules. You're with Kagome, Sango, and some girls named Kagura, Rin, and Kanna." Calmly deflecting a glare. Phoenix shrugged, taking out a CD player. Draco sighed, "Sis, why are you always so shy?" he asked, "Come on, meet Kagome's new friends." Phoenix stared at him like he'd grown another head.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" she asked, smiling involuntarily. Draco smirked,

"He went on vacation. Draco II is here right now." Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Alright you can play Draco II, but you owe me a Manga book!" she said, sighing. Draco rolled his eyes, "You're too obsessed with that crap!" he scolded. Phoenix grinned, "'S better than talkin' to you." She retorted, sticking her tongue out. Kagome sighed, turning toward the others, "They do this a lot." She said dismissively. Sango looked from her to Phoenix and Draco then back again, "You sure they're related to you?" she asked jokingly.

"No," sighed Kagome, "Sometimes I can't believe they're the most powerful Elementals in their family."

"So that's what they do!" cried Sango happily, "What can you do?"

"Apparently, I'm supposed to have 'Miko powers' I can't tell if I do or not." Said Kagome sadly. Phoenix interrupted suddenly, "Yes you do Kagome! You just can't manifest them yet. Now, US on the other hand, I don't see how we have to go to this school. We don't need any help to control our powers." She trailed off grumbling about people afraid of younger people with stronger powers. Draco rolled his eyes, "Phoenix you know exactly why we're going! We can't get a career until we finish this school. AND they might know cures for your side effects." He added slyly. Phoenix glared at him.

"Um...side effects?" asked Sango, confused. Phoenix turned, her amulet swinging, to look out the window. Draco sighed, "You're gonna have to tell them eventually...they might follow you." He added warningly. Phoenix ignored him, taking out a HUGE book. Draco sighed, "You'll probably find out eventually anyway but I guess I should tell you...Phoenix has a curse. In our family, if someone is born on Halloween they get a special ability."

"What's so wrong about an ability?" interrupted Inuyasha, looking over at them.

"Nothing. Well, if it doesn't have side effects." Replied Draco calmly. They glanced at Phoenix; her back was as straight as a board, muscles twitching occasionally.

"Phoenix has the ability to communicate and transform into animals." Continued Draco, "She can understand ANY animal and shift into one if she wants, however, she has bad side effects." Phoenix spun, "Shut up. Don't tell them. If they want to know, they'll have to find out themselves." She spat, glaring at each of them. Draco sighed, "I wish you'd just tell them."

"NO."

"Fine. I won't tell them. By the way, the full moon's on Halloween." Phoenix paled, clutching her amulet. Regaining her composure, she 'hmphed' and faced the window, opening her book to the beginning of a section. Draco smirked, turning back to face the front. Kagome stared at her cousins, "Um...Draco? Do you have the curse?" she asked hesitantly, wringing her hands. Draco smiled, "No. I don't have the curse."

"Why not?" said Miroku suddenly. Draco turned to him, "I wasn't born on Halloween. Phoenix was born at 11:58 I was born at 12:03 November 1st." he explained casually. Sango glared at him. Then Miroku had to let his hands go...

"HENTAI!" BANG

A furious Sango glared at an unconcious Miroku. Phoenix sighed, closing her book and leaned back pretending to fall asleep.

"I'm bored." Whined Inuyasha, scowling.

"That's your problem don't go announcing it to the whole world." Replied the 'sleeping' Phoenix. Inuyasha glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He stared at her, and she opened her eyes,

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." She glares at him just as the bus stops to pick up more characters........how will I make their personalities?! O.O

Just so you know:

TMK: Hi! I just want you to know that I'm not sure whether to put Harry Potter Characters in it. There will be Characters from other Mangas...............and Amanda will show up too. Can't have a village without it's idiot.

I will NOT update unless I get more reviews.

A big thanks to dark-elmo for reviewing!

Draco is NOT Draco Malfoy!

Tell me what pairings you'd like and I'll see what I can do.

READ&REVIEW

note: I know most people hate this (including me) but if it's the only way to get me reviews! I shall continue!


	3. Reuniting Old Friends

YAY! CHAPTER 3!!!

Thanks to Pinkey for reviewing!!

Laughter floated into the bus from outside, getting closer as the group of kids came toward the bus. A girl jumped up the steps, giggling, Phoenix looked up annoyed,

"_Leigh?!_" (A/N It sounds like Lee) she shrieked, Jumping up out of her seat. The girl turned to her, her eyes wide in shock,

"_Phoenix?!_" she shrieked back.

"OMG it's so good to see you!" they shrieked at each other, hugging. The group just stared, O.O at them, Phoenix turned to them, smiling, her eyes sparkling,

"Guys this is Leigh. She's my best friend. I haven't seen her in ages!" she hugged her friend again, "It's so good to see you!" she whispered in Leigh's ear. Leigh sat in the seat in front of Phoenix to talk.

"SPILL! What have you been doing these years?! I NEED details!" demanded Phoenix. (Kagome and the others have not gotten over their shock)

"Well, my life has been SO boring since I moved, the guys at my new school wouldn't leave me alone!" Phoenix nodded,

"My point is confirmed, guys are USELESS, stupid, evil, pathetic, worthless,evilDraco covered her mouth,

"Phoenix! You promised to keep your opinions to yourself!" he hissed at her. She glared angrily at him,

"It's not MY fault males are creepy! At least I lasted this long!" she retorted, her eyes blazing,

"Guys, GUYS!" shouted Leigh, her own anger flaring, "Try to be nice to each other for once! And introduce me to the others!" Phoenix and Draco sighed, obeying reluctantly, sitting back down in their seats. The groups eyes widened (if that's possible) even more. Phoenix muttered something about evil men before introducing the others,

"This is Kagome, she's our cousin," she pointed at Kagome, "That's Sango, Miroku watch out for him el loco moves finger in circle on side of head And that is Inuyasha, he's got ego problems." And indignant 'hey!' came from Inuyasha. Phoenix glared at him. She turned to Leigh,

"So, what are you in for?" she asked casually, Leigh shrugged, "I have the 3 T's" Phoenix laughed, "I told you!" she giggled, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome stared. Phoenix actually looked _happy_ as if Leigh had melted some invisible barrier hiding her emotions. Phoenix whispered something in Leigh's ear. Leigh blushed scarlet as Phoenix burst out laughing,

"I DO NOT!" She yelled at her, but Phoenix kept on laughing.

"OMG, OMG." She wiped tears from her eyes, "You know you do, you can't deny it." Leigh looked away, her face becoming even more red.

"what did you tell her?" asked Kagome innocently, Phoenix whispered something in her ear. Kagome eyes widened,

"NO WAY! REALLY?!" Kagome giggled, "This is going to be interesting!" she started laughing, gripping her sides. Phoenix chuckled, Leigh bopped her on the head.

"OW! DAMMIT! That hurt Leigh!" she shrieked holding her head with one hand and bopping her back with the other. Leigh scowled at her,

"You deserved it! DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE OR I WILL EAT THEM!" Astrai cowered,

"alright, alright! Just don't eat them!" she whimpered dramatically, shielding her head, Finally Sango spoke up, "What's them?" she asked quietly, looking curiously at them, the others (except Draco) nodded,

"Heheh…..Leigh gets Sugar High REALLY easily….I remember(A/N: This is actually true it happened on the bus on the way home from school) the time when we gave her 2 count it 2 star burst and she curled up into a ball and started growling at us." She said thoughtfully, "and then there was the time when she wore silk pajamas and bounced on the bed and slid off…..6 times….." she started giggling, "Then there was the time when she went tubing and-"

Ok guys, These last three things, the starburst, pajama thing and the soon to be revealed tubing incident are all ACTUAL events that involved me and or her. Damn I wish I got that all on video too….goes off into little corner to contemplate

Phoenix and Draco come out of nowhere

Phoenix: yelling after her WAIT! You have to finish talking!

Draco: It's no use. She's dead to the world when she gets like that.

Phoenix: sighs I know, I guess I have to finish…

TMK bursts in

I WANNA! MEMEMEME!!

Phoenix and Draco stare at her TMK glares at them I CAN KILL YOU OFF IF I WANT TO!

Ok, I will only write more chappys if I get reviews from you people sobs Do you people not like me or something? NO ONE REVIEWS SOBSOBSOB I feel so unloved


	4. Talking

Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! My computer fried! sob and lost ALL of my files! So I don't have the chapters that I was going to post so if this one sucks I'm sorry in advance.

"And-" a hand covered her mouth, cutting her off.

"Not. A. Word." Growled Leigh, glaring at her. Phoenix nodded meekly. Leigh took her hand off of Phonenixs mouth.

"Theguyholdinghertubeletgoandshewentflying,shegotareallyexcitedexpressiononherface,yelled'Shoomba,shoomba,shoomba!'then'I'mcrashing!'whileshestillhadanexcitedexpression.Thenshecrashedintoapileofsnow " _(The guy holding her tube let go and she went flying, got a really excited expression on her face, yelled 'Shoomba, shoomba, shoomba! I'm flying!' then 'I'm crashing!' while she still had an excited expression. Then she crashed into a pile of snow.) _

"PHOENIX!"

"Sorry, I had to."

"You SO didn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

"Girls, calm down." Interrupted Draco soothingly. They glared at him and he chuckled nervously, "Heh, heh." Phoenix sighed then became thoughtful,

"Hmm." She muttered to herself, looking at him distractedly. She grinned suddenly, the look in her gave Draco a sense of foreboding. Turning back to Leigh she whispered something in her ear. Leigh grinned wickedly also.

"Uh guys? Why are you looking at Draco like that?" asked Kagome, clearly nervous. Phoenix bent over and whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled suddenly in understanding.

"Ooooooh." She replied, smiling, "What about Sango?" Phoenix shrugged.

"What about me?" interjected Sango suspiciously. Kagome whispered something in _her_ ear.

"Hmm. I like it."

The girls grinned,

"We knew you would now…" she eyed the guys, "We need to make them go away for a bit." Draco hesitated,

"That's okay, we'll just go to the back of the bus for a little while." He replied quickly. Phoenix nodded absently, waving them away as she moved closer to the girls. Draco gulped,

"We'd better get moving before they try to do something."

"I'm not afraid of some girls!" protested Inuyasha. Draco gave him a look,

"You've obviously never had to deal with those three…" she shuddered, "Let's get moving."

"So…what do you think of Inuyasha, Kagome?" asked Phoenix slyly, looking at her. Kagome's cheeks became slightly pink,

"He's…he's okay…I guess."

"You guess! What are you blind! He liiiikes you."

"You don't know that!" protested Kagome, flustered, her cheeks becoming redder.

"Uh huh. Yeah right." Laughed Sango, "I know that kind of look, you like him, don't you?"

"……………"

"Ah hah!" yelled Phoenix, jumping up. Everyone turned to stare at her, "What?" she asked glaring at them. They promptly returned to whatever they had been doing before.

"What about you, Sango?" retorted Kagome slyly, "Don't _you_ like Miroku?"

Sango's cheeks instantly become red.

"………Maybe………"

"I knew it!"

"Shhhhh." Murmured Phoenix suddenly, her eyes narrowing as she listened for something.

"Hey Inuyasha! Kagome likes you!" hissed Miroku, who was trying to listen to the girls conversation. Inuyasha's own cheeks turned a faint shade of pink,

"Feh, so?"

"So you should go out with her!" retorted Miroku, exasperated with his friend.

"I don't think so-"

"Shhhhh!" hissed Miroku, "They're talking about me!"

"What about you Sango? Don't _you_ like Miroku?"

"………Maybe………"

"I knew it!"

"Shhhh." Murmured someone and instantly there was silence.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Came a voice from above them. They looked up to meet the faces of Phoenix, Kagome, Sango and Leigh. They eyed the guys.

"What do you think their punishment for snooping on us should be? Girls?" They grinned evilly at each other.

"I call a meeting of the G.R.B.D. club into seesion!" yelled Leigh.

"G.R.B.D. club?" asked Phoenix.

"Girls Rule, Boys Drool club!"

"and when did you come up with this?"

Silence

"Uh huh. I see. Anyway, what should we do with the eavesdroppers?"

"I say we tar and feather them!" suggested Kagome.

"Good idea but we don't have any tar."

"Oh yeah."

"We could makes them be our slaves for a week." Suggested Sango.

"Nah. Too creepy."

"How about we make them buy us candy from the next rest stop we go to?"

"Hmm……I like it."

"Me too."

"Me three, but I still like the whole tar and feather thing."

"Kagome that's not going to happen."

"……………Fine…………"

The guys sighed, this was going to put a real dent in their wallet.

"Hey the bus is slowing down." Said Leigh suddenly as the bus did indeed slow down.

"Thank you. Captain Obvious." Replied Phoenix sarcastically.

"I resent that."

The guys groaned hoping it wasn't a pit stop. The bus stopped, opening it's doors to let even more people on. Phoenix and Leigh stared at one of the people who had gotten on.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

TMK: Oooh cliffy. I know a lame one but hey tis the best I could think of seeing as it's like one a.m. sigh I hope you liked the chappy. I'll try to post one soon.

_**Review Responses:**_

**_Inuroxksmysoxks86:_**Thanks for the compliment. There's the tubing thing in the chappy. Leigh isn't from a manga at least not one I know of. The 3 T's will be revealed shortly and I decided not to put Harry Potter in it. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Blackcat8610:_** Thank you so much for the compliment! I like your stories too! I decided not to put Hp characters but there'll be characters from other Animes/Mangas too.

**_Blakcgryphongirl:_** yeah yeah I'm trying!


	5. Hotel and Getting to School

Chapter 5

As the people filed onto the bus Phoenix looked up to see a familiar face, two actually.

"Rin!" she exclaimed, "Sesshomaru!" They both looked up, She was hugging Rin before either of them could react.

"Phoenix!" yelped Rin, astonished. Phoenix pulled away, grinning,

"Yep!" Two arms encircled her shoulders,

"Hey Phoenix," murmured a voice in her ear, "It's been a while." Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Lynx!" she squealed, spinning around and hugging him. The continued abrupt changes in her behavior really creeped out everyone.

"Could you please sit down?" asked the bus driver. The two turned toward the front.

"Yes, General!" they said in unison. They grinned at each other. Phoenix turned toward Kagome,

"Hey, I'm gonna go sit with Lynx for a while okay?" She didn't wait for an answer, and they sat down near the others. They spoke in hushed tones. Kagome looked curiously at them. Draco shook his head,

"Don't bother them, they haven't seen each other in years." He told them dismissively.

"Years?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked confused,

"I've know you guys since we were like One year olds. How come I've never met him?"

Draco smiled mysteriously,

"I don't know maybe she liked him." Kagome choked, staring at him in disbelief.

"No way-"

"Is it true!" demanded Rin, looking over the seats and resting her head on her arms.

"I have no idea." He replied nervously, rubbing the back of his head. The girls looked dully at him.

"Draco, you're no fun!" whined Leigh, leaning back into her seat with a huff.

"Hey guys!" whispered Phoenix, suddenly appearing right next to Kagome who had the aisle seat. Kagome shrieked in surprise and Phoenix successfully freaking out everyone but Draco.

"What?" asked Miroku shaken by her sudden appearance.

"Yeah, about that. Um, we can hear every word you're saying and it's getting annoying." She stabbed Draco with a piercing glare, "And_ you_," she grabbed his ear, "Stop trying to spread rumors about me and Lynx, ok? Or else…" the rest was whispered in his ear but they got the picture.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." She returned to Lynx and they continued talking, one or the other occasionally fingering something under their shirts that glinted.

"Please excuse the interruption, but we are about to stop for the night, so please take your bags and wait to hear the rooms you are assigned to and with." Announced the bus driver. Phoenix returned to her old seat, packing up everything,

"So," asked Miroku slyly, "Did you do anything?" Phoenix looked up and smiled,

"What could we have done? You guys kept staring at us." Kagome flinched, avoiding her eyes.

"See?"

"Humph, you guys are just no fun." Complained Leigh. Phoenix stuck her tongue out at her,

"Each of you will be assigned a room with three other people." Began the bus driver, reading from a paper, "You will not to be allowed to leave your rooms after 11:00. No excuses. Here are your assignments,

Room 300, Draco Draconis, Inuyasha Morimoto, Miroku Karazana and Zeke Lynx;

Room 301, Phoenix Draconis, Leigh Reesa, Sango Hiraona, Rin Hiriganzawa;" The girls looked at each other as the bus driver continued. Kagome wasn't going to be with them! Phoenix turned to Draco, looking at him urgently. Draco nodded, his eyes wide. This was not good!

"What are we going to do!" hissed Phoenix quietly. Draco shook his head,

"We can't do anything. All we can co is hope that she won't get into trouble or that if she does we can get to her before anything happens." Phoenix nodded slowly,

"I'll put a shield and a tracer on her just in case." Draco nodded.

"Hey Phoenix, wanna hang out until curfew?" asked Lynx as they walked toward their rooms. Phoenix laughed,

"Sorry. I can't." She replied, "I have to do something until curfew. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. I want to know everything there is to know about your guy." Demanded Kagome, crossing her arms as she sat down next to Phoenix who was dozing on her stomach, on one of the four beds.

"Huh? Oh…he's just a friend. A very good friend, but a friend just the same." Replied Phoenix drowsily.

"We can see that. We want to know _everything_. His birthday, how old he is; the works." Interjected Sango, as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"Well, He's 16. His birthday is February 29, 1989. We met when we were in elementary school." Replied Phoenix, her voice was slightly muffled do to the fact that she was burying her head into the pillow.

"Yeah, Phoenix that's really helpful." Grumbled Leigh. Phoenix only shrugged.

"So what have you been doing since we left?" asked Draco quietly. Lynx shrugged,

"After you two left to go be with Kagome, they found out that I was one too. The only problem, they have no idea who the other victim is." (A/N: I know this sounds weird/ confusing but all shall be explained later ;))

"Do you know?" asked Draco, looking curiously at Lynx.

"Yes. I felt it before I got on the bus."

"Who?" demanded Draco. Lynx chuckled,

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Alright." He pointed toward a silver-haired back.

"Really. Are you sure?"

"Humph. Are you sure that Kagome is yours?" He countered. Draco chuckled,

"My apologies."

"You're forgiven." Replied Lynx dismissively.

"Do you know who the other one is?"

"No. Us guys can't sense for others."

"Ah yes. So true." Laughed Draco.

"You'll ask Phoenix, won't you?" asked Lynx after a pause.

"Yes. But she might not want to look for the other one. She has become very rebellious of the Council." Sighed Draco.

"Good for her. I wouldn't want to be separated from my parents either." Laughed Lynx.

"Neither do I. But I do not intentionally go against the Council." Retorted Draco. Lynx chuckled,

"Draco, you're never any fun. Always obeying the wishes of the Council, whether or not you agree with them. Mr. Goody-two-shoes." He teased. Draco raised his eyebrows,

"I obey the Council because they are right."

"Whatever dude. You keep telling yourself that."

"Hey Draco? Could you help me with something real quick?" Asked Phoenix, peering into the room.

"Sure." Replied Draco, standing up. Phoenix nodded and walked back to her room.

"Where are the girls?" he asked as he followed her into the room and closed the door.

"At the pool. It took me forever to get them to let me stay behind." Replied Phoenix. She took off her shirt, "Could you please re-bind them? They are really starting to ache." She turned her back to him, revealing a tiny pair of feathered wings. They twitched, rubbing against the leather bindings that pressed them against her back.

"I can't wait until we get to the school." Sighed Phoenix, rubbing her shoulders.

"You shouldn't have Shifted in the first place."

"Aw man, not again! I was eight Draco! Eight! How was I supposed to know that flying into a forest could get me captured!"

"You should've paid more attention." He replied absently as he undid the bindings. Phoenix sighed in bliss, her wings stretching in and out.

"What the-!" yelped a voice. The two turned eyes wide in shock. Kagome and the others stood in the doorway, staring at the two. Phoenix stared at the two continuing however, to stretch her wings.

"Phoenix….Are those wi-wings?" gasped Rin, staring at the wings. Phoenix winced,

"Yes."

"That's awesome!" screeched Leigh suddenly, rushing into the room. Phoenix stared at her.

"When were you going to tell us, Phoenix?" asked Sango, suspiciously.

"When we got the school. I was going to wear one of my own T-shirts." Replied Phoenix nervously, looking to Draco for help. He only shook his head before making a quick getaway. Phoenix glared after him before she was suddenly swarmed by the girls and bombarded with questions. Phoenix was completely out of her element, not used to being the center of attention. Draco returned to his and the other guys room.

"So anything happen between you two?" asked Miroku, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Draco gave him a withering look and didn't comment. Shrieking and yelling was heard from across the hall.

"What's going on over there?" asked Inuyasha curiously opening the door. Phoenix suddenly bolted from the girl's room; sprinting to the elevator and pressing the button frantically. The other girls ran after her, Phoenix's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights and she sprinted for the stairs.

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" echoed from the stairway as the girls raced after her.

"What's going on?" asked Inuyasha numbly. Draco smirked,

"They found out her secret, and she's afraid of that."

"What's her secret?" He asked, dumbly.

"Ask her that," He paused, "If you can catch her." he flopped onto his bed.

Phoenix wheezed, she had been running from those harpies for the last 10 minutes.

"W-why won't they just give up?" she rasped, hands on her knees.

"Because we want to know how you got them." Said a voice. Phoenix tried to bolt, but Sango caught her by the arm.

"Tell us." Demanded Rin, crossing her arms.

"Why, you want 'em?" she asked, annoyed. The girls thought about it for a minute before nodding,

"Yes."

"Sorry, girls but you have to be a Shapeshifter to get wings like this." She replied, astonished that they really wanted wings.

"How do you become one?" asked Sango.

"FIVE MINUTES TO CURFEW!" Announced a voice. A hotel worker stood near them,

"You guys should get back to your rooms."

"Of course." Replied Phoenix, straightening and walking toward the elevator, "You guys coming?" she called over her shoulder. They followed her reluctantly.

"We aren't going to let this go." Muttered Leigh to Phoenix, "we want to know." Phoenix chuckled softly. She lay down on the bed, flat on her stomach and drifted off to sleep, barely aware that the other girls were talking.

5:30 A.M. The next day

"Come on you guys! We're going to be late!" shouted Phoenix at the other girls.

"Late for what?" grumbled Sango.

"Five more minutes." Muttered Rin, clutching her pillow.

"Nooo, I can't go to school! I don't feel good!" whined Leigh. Phoenix laughed,

"We have half an hour to get ready before the bus leaves!" Instantly the girls were awake.

"WHAT!" they screeched, they were on their feet in seconds, rushing around in an attempt to get ready. Phoenix watched all of them from the doorway, laughing at them.

"It's not funny!" they shouted at her. She just smiled leaning against the doorframe.

"Girls we're going to be late." Called Draco from the doorway. The girls turned and glared at him, "Whoa there, I'm just saying." Phoenix raised her eyebrows,

"You'd better go before they kill you." She warned, returning to her post. Sango glared at her from her reflection as she applied her pink mascara.

"Come now, I tried to get you guys up when I did…and you threw your pointy objects at me." She grumbled quietly.

"Pointy objects?" asked Leigh sleepily. Phoenix growled,

"Yes, and how was I supposed to know that you people had knives under your pillows!" she demanded angrily. Calming herself she smiled, "You guys should hurry up. We leave in fifteen minutes and you people clearly need breakfast." She sauntered off.

"Hey Kagome." Greeted Phoenix sleepily as she woke up from her nap in her oh so comfortable seat, "How was your night?" she asked with a yawn.

"Why are you so tired?" Retorted Kagome. Phoenix stuck her tongue out lazily, lying back onto her seat. The others filed slowly onto the bus.

"Why did you leave us!" demanded Rin, seriously annoyed. Phoenix looked up sleepily,

"Leave you…? Oh. That. You threw pointy objects at me. I didn't want to get near you after that." She retorted immediately. She closed her eyes,

"Wake me when we get there." She mumbled, drifting back into sleep. Kagome poked Phoenix, who swatted her hands away,

"Leave me alone." She growled.

"Fine be that way." Snapped Kagome. Phoenix muttered something incoherent, shifting position. A single snow-white feather fell from underneath her shirt. She opened one eye,

"Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily. Rin laughed,

"No Phoenix, we haven't even left yet."

"Crap."

"yeah whatever."

"Another eight hours in this place is gonna kill my wings." She groaned, cracking her back.

"Then why don't you unbind your wings?" asked Draco mischievously. Phoenix started to stab him with a glare but stopped.

"I…guess I could…" she muttered thoughtfully. She looked curiously at them,

"Would you mind…?" she asked, "I'd show you how I get me wings through ze tiny hole." She offered, "But only the girls. I'm no slut."

"She means guys close their eyes." Explained Kagome. The guys raised their eyebrows.

"Well?" she asked. Reluctantly, the guys nodded. Phoenix grinned, "Alright but Miroku has to wear a blindfold."

"huh? Why only me?" whined Miroku.

"Cause you're a pervert." Answered Kagome, Sango and Phoenix in unison. Sango pulled out a bandana,

"I got the blindfold!" she announced triumphantly. She tied it tightly around Miroku's head.

"Ready?" asked Phoenix, holding the bottom of her shirt. The other guys quickly turned their heads away, closing their eyes. Phoenix pulled off her t-shirt to reveal Phoenix wearing only a bra and the bindings covering her wings.

She bent over,

"Would you please take off the bindings, please?" asked politely, twitching her wings. The girls stared, transfixed at the tiny wings.

"Hello" they snapped out of their daze. Haltingly, Kagome reached over and untied the straps. Phoenix sighed in bliss as she stretched her wings,

"Ok." She began, getting out a shirt, "First I stretch my wings like this…" she extended her wings to their fullest extent, "I put on my shirt…" she wriggled the shirt over her head, "And I carefully stretch the shirt so the holes are even with my wings, and I pull them through." She demonstrated, pulling her wings through the homemade holes. Her wings twitched again.

"That feels sooo good." She sighed, bending forward, "you guys can look now." She added absently, leaning forward. Her wings twitched as the guys turned back.

"I'm bored." Announced Inuyasha.

"Yes, and I'm sure everyone cares." Snapped Sango. He glared at her.

"Stop fighting." Grumbled Leigh, "It's giving me a headache." Phoenix closed her eyes,

"Better?" she asked after a minute. Leigh looked surprised,

"It is." She replied, shocked.

"Good." Nodded Phoenix.

"What did you do?" asked Kagome.

"Took away her pain onto someone more deserving of the punishment." Sighed Phoenix,

"He should be feeling the effects in three…two…one." Nothing happened,

"…who did you send it to?" asked Lynx curiously. Phoenix only smiled at him.

"Oh…" Realization dawned in his eyes, "You sent it to _him_?" Phoenix grinned,

"With a little magnification." Lynx laughed,

"Man is that gonna make him mad!" Draco glared at them,

"Who did you send it to?" he demanded. Phoenix smiled mysteriously,

"No…not him!"

"Ahem." Interrupted Sesshomaru, "Would you please explain?"

"No." replied Draco and the other two immediately.

"Ok then."

**8 hours later**

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…" chanted Leigh over and over. She'd been doing that for the last half an hour and it was really starting to piss people off.

"Leigh, SHUT UP!" shouted Phoenix angrily. Leigh fell silent immediately. The others sighed in relief.

"Attention, students and faculty. We are arriving at the Academy For The Magically Gifted and Talented. Please take your belongings and leave the bus in an orderly fashion. Thank you for riding U.S. Bus Lines. Have a nice evening." Announced the bus driver from the P.A. system as they pulled to a stop. Everyone stood up, stretching or gathering their belongings.

As the people filed off the bus, someone gazed at them through night-vision goggles. They chuckled,

"And so the game begins." The person murmured as their gaze focused on the people stepping off the bus. (A/N: this is ONE person….or is it? ;))

TMK: Hello everyone! It's been forever since I updated this story. Well it was longer this chappy so be happy! XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	6. Tedious tasks

Chapter 6

"Welcome." Greeted a woman as they arrived, "To the Academy for the Magically Gifted and Talented. As this is your first year here I will explain the rules…" she droned on telling them about the rules and the consequences of breaking those rules, "Now, you all have your dorm assignments, please go to your dorms now. Classes start tomorrow." She dismissed them and they scattered toward their dorms. Phoenix dragged Leigh's stuff with both hands so everyone good views of her wings. Many stared openly at her as her wings twitched. She shot glares at the ones that she caught but many more continued to. She ended up ignoring them, dragging her friend's luggage up the stairs.

"Hey Phoenix? You okay?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Yes." She replied through gritted teeth. Sango gave her a look,

"No you're not."

"I expected a little better from my fellow students." She growled, letting go of Leigh's suitcase in front of her door. Leigh huffed up the stairs dragging another suitcase.

"Thank--you--so--much--Phoenix" She panted. Phoenix nodded,

"You need to get in better shape." She commented slyly.

"I'm-in-perfect-shape." Leigh panted. Phoenix rolled her eyes,

"Then why are you out of breath?"

"Be--cause--I--was--running--away--from--your--fans." Phoenix looked at her, bewildered,

"Me? Fans?"

"Yes."

"Wh-oh. Oh no. Oh _hell_ no."

"Yes. They want to know how to get wings like yours too." Confirmed Leigh. Phoenix cursed for several minutes in several languages enough to make the most vulgar people in the world blush like little school girls.

"Phoenix!" Interrupted Kagome indignantly. Phoenix stopped, reluctantly.

"I was afraid of this." She growled and sighed suddenly, "Well, it can't be helped. I'll just have to live with it." She smiled maliciously, entering their dorm room and unpacking her stuff. Kagome entered afterward, following her example and unpacking as well.

"I can't believe we're finally here." She said suddenly. Phoenix looked up, "Yeah." She packed away her countless outfits, grinning at some of the phrases, "What are your classes for the first semester?" she questioned Kagome. "Every Freshman class. Every basic one, I think. You?" Phoenix grimaced, "I have tests the first week. Me and Draco. Then they'll put us in classes."

Kagome reached over and patted her shoulder, "Just don't leave us too much, ok Phoenix?" she asked softly. Phoenix smiled grimly, "I'll never leave you, Kagome. You're a great cousin." She straightened, standing up, "Come on. Let's go to the library." Kagome nodded and they picked up their purses or in this case cargo bags. Kagome sighed, "I miss Aunt Reia." She whined softly. Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. You'll get to see her on Christmas." She assured the teen, "You know, I think I might get used to this…" people stared at her wings, then two girls squealed at the sight, "Then again…if that happens on a daily basis, I will not be held responsible for my actions when it comes to girls how screech when they see my wings."

Kagome laughed, "Sure." They entered through the exquisitely carved doorway. Kagome breathed in the musty aroma of the library like a junkie who did crack. Phoenix stared at the bookshelves hungrily. Kagome linked arms with her cousin and strolled into the heaven of all scholars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoenix growled inwardly as the teacher explained what he wanted her to do as is for a child. When he finished looking at her with raised eyebrows she calmly flicked her hand and a small creature of fire swirled around her arm. She in turn raised her eyebrows at him as he had clearly believed her unable of summoning creatures of the elements, something she and the rest of her family learned how to do before they could toddle. Nevertheless, he made her repeat with each of the elements even Spirit. Finally, he claimed that she must recuperate. She settled for rolling her eyes after the man left. She could've gone on for weeks if this was what they tested students on. She sighed as another one came in, '_Bring it on, bastards, bring it on.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sighed as she half-listened to the lecture the teacher was giving the class. She didn't really mind since at the beginning of the class the teacher had explained all the places and myths they would explore during the year. Frankly, this stuff fascinated her. When class finished she streaked off to the library, not that she needed a book to help her with her homework, she practically knew every myth by heart, no she went there to await her friends and cousins. She didn't have to wait long, Sango and Inuyasha appeared moments after her. Kagome grinned at them, "Where's your boyfriend, Sango?" she asked mischievously. Sango glared at her, "I think he's unconscious in a spike pit down the hall." She growled. Inuyasha just shrugged when Kagome looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I saw her throw him somewhere. It was pretty dark down there." He spoke quietly.

"My lady Sango!"

"Oh god…"

"It was very cold down there! And dark…and something was rubbing my leg…but I have returned for you my dear Sango!" Miroku ran up to her clasping her in a hug. Sango 'eeped' blushing madly until she felt something on her backside, "PERVERT!" she shouted as she threw him across the hall.

"I see Sango is a force to be reckoned with." Commented Draco dryly as he helped Phoenix walk to them.

"Phoenix? Are you ok?" asked Kagome worriedly, rushing to her cousin. Phoenix waved her off, "I'm fine, just tired."

"Feh, if you're tired wench, maybe you shouldn't have come here." Phoenix rolled her eyes, "I'm tired because I had to restrain myself from causing severe damage to the teacher population." She growled. Draco nodded, "Even I was annoyed at how they didn't believe we could do what we said we could." He smiled at his sister and she grinned back, "The looks on their faces were priceless."

"So what year did they place you?" asked Kagome eagerly. Phoenix sighed, "fifth year." Kagome drew back, "But that's…"

Phoenix nodded, "I'll be graduating this year." Kagome turned to Draco, "Not you too…?" Draco shook his head, "Nah third year." He grinned at her, "You've got me for at least two more years." Kagome breathed easier. Sango twitched as Miroku regained consciousness, "Let's get inside the library quickly! Let's hope Miroku won't try anything there." She shoved them inside.

"So how was your day, Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome as they sat in a lounge area for people who wanted to read with a group of friends. Inuyasha shrugged, "It was boring as hell." Replied stiffly.

"Hell isn't boring." She pointed out quickly, "You go there for eternal torture."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever wench" Kagome glared at him, "I was just trying to be nice." She hissed angrily. He shrugged.  
"Hey, Romeo, no flirting with my cousin." Whispered Phoenix mischievously. Inuyasha growled angrily, "I am not flirting with her!" he retorted. Phoenix shrugged, "Whatever. Just don't mess with our family," she cracked her knuckles, "If you hurt her, I will show no mercy." Kagome raised her eyebrows. Inuyasha just 'feh'ed. Phoenix turned to Kagome, "I still have gym. So tomorrow we'll be in the same class together." She told the young woman.

"That's great!" giggled Kagome happily, "We can show them how to really play sports." Phoenix shook her head smiling.

"Hey, Phoenix." Lynx was looking at them with raised eyebrows, "What are you doing?" Phoenix shrugged standing up, "Nothing much." Lynx smiled, "Would you please show me the Magical Creatures section?" he asked politely. Phoenix gave him a curious look but nodded, "Alright." She led him away. Lynx whispered in her ear once they were out of eye and ear-shot, "Don't try to scare him away, Phoenix. He's the one." Phoenix looked sharply at him, "I _know_! I just want her find out on her own. I want to go _home_." She whispered softly, eyes becoming over-bright.

"You know it won't work that way. She can only send you home if she knows your true name." Retorted Lynx, "And she won't find out unless something happens."

"Here we are." She interrupted loudly, as they reached the Magical Creatures section. She turned and stocked off before he could say anything else. He sighed, wondering how he could convince her to let everything be. Leigh burst into the library, panting and looking exhausted.

"You guys—you won't believe what happened!" she wheezed. Everyone looked at her with curious expressions. "Someone was attacked in front of the Blackthorn Forest!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Well, another chapter done. Yay! Please review! 12 days left til school starts around here.


End file.
